Sev's Box of Mysteries
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: My collection for the Harry Potter Fanfiction challege: Get in Here and Compete, the fourm wide competion. House of Gryffindor. Rated M to be safe may change during the Competiton
1. Follow

Gryffindor House : Challenge 1 : Follow.

Ron's screaming woke up the entire dormitory from the peaceful slumber in which they all rested.

" What is it Ron" Seamus Finnegan asked obviously annoyed that he had been awakened .

"Sirius Black was. . " That was all Ron could managed to get out before Neville screamed in terror as a big black grim looking dog ran from the third year boys dorm to the Common room. Harry immediately jumped up off his bed and took the same route the grim had. The grim seemed almost human as it waited for Harry in the common room by the portrait as if daring him to pursue him.

As soon as Harry was within the distance the animal believed was close enough, it took off out of the Gryffindor common room and down the maze of corridors. Harry was surprised at how the bear like dog seemed to know it's way around the large castle. From behind him, Harry could hear yells from teachers and others but he was too far and too stubborn to hear what any of them where saying. As they approached the Entrance Hall, it was obvious it was the way the Grim entered for the huge oak doors where open. The grass was soft and cold but felt like pins and needles under Harry's bare feet. The teenager was now trying to keep up with the animal who was sitting at the edge of the forest waiting for Harry to catch up and was what looked to be laughing at him.

Harry wasn't giving up as the dog started to walk into the forest looking back occasionally to see Harry's progress, and once he decided he was close enough, the dog took off in a full sprint, making Harry groan. He was getting tired and his body ached from running into branches and shrubs that lined the forest floor. Harry felt a slight pang of victory as he closed in on the Grim, but that pang was gone as he felt the soft ground under his feet give way. It happened so fast he had no idea what had happened, but it was going to be awhile due to the fact he was unconscious on impact.

Everything hurt as Harry woke up.

"Well" Harry said as he felt the bump on his head "At least I'm not in the hole anymore" "I see you're awake" A voice came from that corner of the dark, falling apart, room. "I've been waiting for you". A figure moved out of the corner; he had waxy looking skin and sunken eyes; Sirius Black looked like the posters that were plastered all over the Wizarding world. Harry felt helpless as he sat across the room, he had no wand, he was pretty sure it was stillon his nightstand where he had left it when he ran after the Grim.

"What do you want?' Harry asked, his voice held more bravery than he felt.

"To talk to you" Sirius replied "I know this isn't the best way to lead you out of the castle but I needed to speak to you before you believed any of the rumors that are going around."

"Rumors?" Harry asked "They aren't rumors, you killed 13 people!"

"I wasn't given a far trial" Sirius explained "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I went to confront Peter Pettigrew about selling your parents to Voldemort."

Harry was surprised. All year he had been told that the man that was standing in front of him was the reason his parents where dead, and he just wanted to finish the job but that was not the case, or so it seemed. The 'murderer' had ample time to kill him while he was out cold or he could have just left him in the hole in an unknown area if the forest.

"You know" Sirius began "You look so much like James, I watched you the other day when you were playing quidditch. You were amazing. "

The next few hours where spent talking about things from quidditch to school and the days when James and Sirius played pranks on random students.

Day light could be seen from the broken window on Harry's right, signaling it was time to leave. Sirius led Harry out of the building into the forest. The chase was at the back of their minds. In the past few hours Harry and Sirius had discovered many things. Sirius loved to watch Harry play quidditch and there was no reason for Harry to be afraid of Sirius. They had crossed the topic of why Sirius was in prison and it made Harry understand everything that was going on.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" Sirius asked as he placed his arm around Harry's neck.

"No" Harry replied "If they know I know where you are then they would want me to turn you in and I don't want that"

The rest of the walk was silent, Sirius watched Harry from behind a tree as he made his way back to the castle. The grass was now hard and just as cold, but instead of feeling like pins and needles it felt like fire as Harry desperately tried to escape the morning cold. As soon as he walked inside the castle it was obvious everyone had been worried by his exit as he was bombarded by questions by the people waiting anxiously in the Entrance Hall.

"What happened" Ron asked " You've been missing for hours!"

"I Followed the Grim" Harry answered "and when I almost caught it I fell in a hole. I just dug myself out"

Most people in the hall where in awe at Harry's little lie but they didn't need to know it was a lie did they?

Well he personally didn't think so, and as long as he knew the truth that was all that mattered.

Harry watched for Sirius at the next quidditch match, noticing his godfather in Grim form immediately, even from the height he was at. He noticed the animal follow his every move which made Harry happy, knowing he had someone that was watching him who actually knew his father like a brother. After the game Harry waited until the locker room was empty before heading out to visit Sirius. The wind was cold as it whipped around Harry's body like a loose rope flying in the wind, which made everything colder. But that really didn't matter, in fact, for once in his life being followed was the least of his worries, he had family that was there to make everything better, as long as he didn't get caught.

Follow: to watch, observe or play close attention: to take the same direction as something else.

A/N: This is my response for The Get in here and Compete Challenge In the HPFC. Hope you like it


	2. Same Crush

Gryffindor House: Challenge 2: Same Crush

_Prompt response: Write about two characters one must be form 'your' house _

_A: Neville Longbottom_

_B: Pansy Parkinson _

"I don't know" Neville told Harry as they sat on the oversized chairs by the fire, attempting to keep warm, watching the falling snow sprinkle on the ground making a fluffy white blanket.

"Yes you do Neville," Harry stated as he watched the fire dance. "If you didn't know how you felt about her then you wouldn't have brought it up"

"Harry, how many people do you know in Gryffindor that have a crush on a Slytherin?" Neville asked slightly agitated.

"Who really cares?" Harry retorted, leaning forward attempting to get his point across "It shouldn't matter what people say as long as you're happy"

Neville sat in silence absorbing Harry's words like a sponge would water.

"You're right" Neville said a few minutes later "But, I don't know how to get her alone so that I can ask her"

"I can help you with that" Harry smiled.

"Really" Neville asked excitedly "You'd really help me with that"

"Yeah"

"Pansy, why don't you just have someone ask him if he likes you?" Lillian Potter's voice rang from the closet.

"That's easy for you to say," Pansy replied as she lay on her friend's bed, looking through the photo album that was laying there "Your brother was really that small?"

"Yes" Lillian said as she poked her head out, making her curtain of black hair swing behind her "And don't changed the subject"

"Do you not understand what asking can do to me?" Pansy questioned, "Especially considering that he's a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"Lillian asked back as she came out of the closet. She closed the photo album drawing her friends attention "It's not like he's Harry Potter, I could understand what that would cause, but this is Neville we're talking about, I highly doubt anyone would care"

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked, her curiosity mirroring that of a kitten now.

"Yeah" Lillian stated as she watched Pansy, who had started to act like a child before they threw a tantrum she idly thought "And if you need help asking him I can assist you"

"Are you sure?' Pansy asked perking up like Hermione would for a new book.

"Yeah" Lillian smiled "that's kind of what friends do Pans"

"Thanks"

"It's really no problem"

"Well, look who it is" Lillian stated as she watched her brother approached their normal meeting place by the library "I thought they were holding you captive" she teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you always have to be sarcastic?' Harry asked, as he looked Lillian in the eyes; the glow of the winter moon softly illuminating her features, allowing him to see her better.

"Yes, so what have you been up to these last two days?" Lillian questioned as they began to walk down the empty hallway, the only sound they heard was the echo their footsteps made as they bounced of the brick walls.

" I've been trying to help Neville ask out this girl he likes" Harry replied " but have had no success since I am horrible with girls"

"Sounds like what I have been doing with Pansy," Lillian sighed "but I need to know if the boy likes her as much as she likes him"

"Who's the boy?" Harry asked curiously.

"Neville Longbottom" Lillian confessed to Harry "Why do you ask?"

"Because Neville has feelings for Pansy" Harry told his sister "and I volunteered to help him out"

"Well I guess that makes things easier" Lillian smirked "Now we just need to get them in the same spot at the same time"

"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked.

"There is a Hogsmead weekend coming up" Lillian began "There is Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop up the end of road, its small and hardly noticeable, we can get them there"

"Sounds like a good idea" Harry smiled at the idea that had just crossed his path, which was a huge relief "That is a lot simpler than I would have thought"

"I bet it is" Lillian smiled as they continued to walk through the school. "We're going to need to plan this out a bit more thoroughly some point before next week end"

The siblings where quiet as they walked , making sure they made as little noise as they could, but that was almost impossible as their footsteps echoed all around them alerting anyone wandering nearby to their location.

A couple of nights later found Harry and Lillian in an empty classroom attempting to make a plan.

"We don't want them to know we planned this right?" Harry asked.

"Yep, they need to think its spare of the moment" Lillian replied idly as she doodled on the piece of parchment she had brought "Of course they will probably figure it out later, but that's fine."

"Then why are we planning this" Harry questioned.

" So one of us isn't waiting there for hours because the other didn't know what time to be there " Lillian explained as she continued to draw circles around the page. " In addition, it would make it a lot easier too. Especially since Pans can get kind of annoyed if we don't move on schedule"

"Fun" Harry chuckled lightly.

" Oh yes" Lillian replied sarcastically " So we'll meet at Madam Puddifoot's at noon, since that's the only time Pansy probably doesn't have filled out in that dreaded mental date book of hers"

_On The Morning of the Hogsmead visit _

Lillian and Harry showed no signs of the plan they had made nights earlier as they talked with their friends, walking through the ankle deep snow that layered the path to the village, before the group of students dispersed throughout Hogsmead.

Lillian and Pansy started on the first shop that Pansy had in mind as Harry and Neville started at Zonko's Joke Shop, buying enough items to fill both of their jacket pockets. Lillian and Harry kept track of the time as they followed their friends around the small snow covered village.

As noon rolled around Harry lead Neville toward Madam Puddifoot's tea shop with no problem. While Lillian had to practically drag Pansy out of the boutique they were in, so they could make it on time. Harry and Neville had already entered the shop and found a table in the back.

"Why are we going to the tea shop?' Pansy asked

"Because," Lillian started "We need something other than butter beer. And I thought you liked the tea shop."

"I do" Pansy replied honestly. "But you really don't seem enthused about it, so what makes you so keen about going now?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" Lillian asked, slightly annoyed "I wanted to try something new. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No" Pansy stated as she pulled open the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the boy she had a crush on, sitting at the table in the corner, next to her best friends brother.

"Hey look" Lillian said sounding convincingly shocked at their presence "Why don't we say hello?"

"Are you insane?' Pansy whispered loudly grabbing the back of Lillian's black jacket, "You know I like Neville!"

"And so does everyone else with in ear shot of this conversation" Lillian stated as she continued to walk toward the table, dragging Pansy with her.

"Hey" Harry stated as they approached. Casting a sideways glance at Neville, he could see his friend freeze at the sight of his crush.

"Hello Harry" Lillian replied "It's nice to see you too Neville"

Neville just nodded unable to find his voice and afraid of what he would say to the girl he deeply liked.

"Why don't you pull up a chair and have a seat" Harry insisted more than offered.

"Sounds good don't you think Pans?" Lillian asked receiving a dirty look as she pulled up two chairs; one next to Harry and the other next to Neville.

"So how has your visit been so far?" Harry asked as Lillian sat in the chair next to him leaving Pansy to take a seat next to Neville; her stomach coming alive with butterflies just by the close proximity.

"It's been good" Lillian replied "Like all other visits. What about you Neville?"

"I. . . Its go. .good" Neville stuttered.

As the time wore on Lillian and Harry were the only ones to hold a descent conversation at the table. Once in a while Neville and Pansy would join in but then stopped as the subjects changed.

"Lillian?" Harry asked "can I talk to you?"

"Yeah" Lillian replied "We'll be right back guys"

Neville and Pansy couldn't help but shoot death glares at Harry and Lillian as they got up form their seats and walked out of the tea shop.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Pansy spoke, "I knew I shouldn't have let Lillian help me" Pansy's voice was flat.

"I know how that feels" Neville responded to the statement "Harry offered to help me find out if the girl that I like likes me back"

"Really? I asked Lil the same thing, she kinda volunteered to help me out" Pansy explained.

"Yeah . . . " but Neville stopped there, he had no idea how he was going to tell her that he liked her, even after the pep talk Harry had given him a week ago.

"Who is it?" Pansy asked as her curiosity peaked "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"You" Neville whispered so low that Pansy had to strain to hear it. Her heart jumped as she realized what he had just said. "I . . . I can understand if you think I'm pathetic"

"You're not pathetic" Pansy stated "And, I like you too"

Neville's head shot up as the words escaped Pansy's lips, his heart still pounding, but the worries that had been there no longer existed.

"But, I think we need to take things slow" Pansy continued "Get to know each other first"

"That's fine" Neville replied, his voice full of pride now that he found out the girl he liked returned his feelings.

And unknown to them, outside in the falling snow, were their friends looking in, happy that their plan worked. They were even happier that it brought Neville and Pansy together.

_A/N: _

_This is my second challenge response as I posted on the top. If you guys are wondering who Lillian is she is an OC character I use in most of my stories who is almost always a Slytherin and Harry's sister._


	3. I seem to Care

Gryffindor house: Challenge 3 : I seem to Care

Harry felt like everything was falling in around him. Everything was going wrong and there was nothing that could change it. Thoughts ran through the green eyed boys head as he sat in the empty, cold common room, watching the pelting rain through the window in front of him. Despite being well after midnight, Harry had no desire to go to bed. In fact, he had no desire to be at Hogwarts period.

Things had changed since Diggory had died at the end of the third task only months before. And in the months after that fateful night, people changed. Ron and Hermione wanted nothing to do with him; many of his house mate's would refuse to go near him, afraid of what would happen.

Draco Malfoy just couldn't help but notice how everyone was treating the 'Golden Boy' since he had come out of the maze with the dead body of the Hufflepuff champion, yelling You-know-who was back.

But even he knew that what everyone was doing to the Gryffindor was wrong. They had no right to single him out for being different. Harry Potter was a person, not a candle that could be snuffed out at will, but an actual human being who had feelings. At least that's what the Slytherin thought as he walked through the corridors on his prefect duties, stopping to watch the pelting rain as it hit the glass window.

As the rain froze and transformed into snow as fall turned into winter, the ice prince's concern for the Boy-Who-Lived mounted. The usually joyful and inviting Gryffindor had turned as dark and cold as the season itself. The normal vibrant emerald eyes changed to dull and empty ones, showing the only emotion Harry felt; guilt. But these changes were only the beginning; soon the raven haired teen was skipping meals and wandering the corridors well into the night, trying to rid the images of that evening out of his head, allowing little, if any, sleep.

Draco had overheard what people had said about Harry as he walked the halls one morning. Many students stated that he had constant nightmares that plagued him nightly; and he could often be heard saying, in a voice no higher than a whisper, 'Let me forget' whenever he actually managed to sleep.

The freezing snow continued to fall from the heavens, encasing the castle in a bone chilling cold that probably could turn the floors into ice if the temperature dropped any lower. Most prefects and teachers had given up on their patrols around the castle, thinking that no one would be ignorant enough to walk around the freezing corridors. But Draco knew better than to just ditch his duties for the pleasure of a warm bed, besides, he was almost done with his patrol anyway.

On the way down his last hallway, the Slytherin couldn't help but hear a strange sound, which was between crying and screaming, coming from the bathroom on his left. Slowly, Draco opened the door and walked in as quietly as he could, but his shoes made that difficult as the sound echoed throughout the tiled room. Looking around Draco noticed a figure in the corner with their head resting on their knees, body wracked with sobs. Upon closer inspection, he found that the figure was none other than Harry Potter. The fifteen year old boy looked terrible, appearing malnourished and stressed out beyond belief. The sounds of sobbing tore at the usually cold hearted Slytherin as he stood in front of his long time enemy, which he now couldn't help but feel sorry for. Carefully, he seated himself next to Harry and pulled him close, as the compassionate part of him took over.

Harry tensed as he felt the warm body but didn't care. Soon the person that was holding him began to rock back and forth, whispering soothing words that any mother would tell a frightened child. After what seemed like hours the flow of tears finally stopped, allowing a sense of pride to rise, in the Slytherin, an emotion he was much more familiar with, while this was happening. After a few moments the raven haired boy spoke.

"Thank you" Harry said in a hoarse voice due to crying "That's the first time anyone's every done something like that for me you know?"

"Really?" The stranger asked but Harry knew that voice automatically.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked his voice was now laced with fear at what his enemy was going say after he had found him crying like a baby.

"Yes, potter?" Draco replied. The usual venom was gone from his voice as he tried to keep the conversation civil.

"What do you want" Harry asked as he pushed himself away from the blonde.

"I heard someone crying and I decided to take a look" Malfoy explained "And I couldn't leave, it was against my better judgment so I decided to stay and help you out"

"Why?" Harry asked looking into the mercury eyes.

"Because, the feud between our houses seems so petty at times" Draco sighed "But then again, never is there a beginning of things, they just happen sometimes." "But why did you do that" Harry asked as Draco pushed himself off of the floor.

"I did it because things need to change," Draco stated "and It only takes one person to change them" And with those final words the Prefect walked out of the bathroom, leaving Harry to think about what he had said.

_A/N: This is my response for Challenge 3 I used set three: ANGST)|never there's a beginning of things, Let me forget, Snuffed out candle rose while this was happening. You know? All of these words can be found throughout my response. If you would like me to continue this outside of the challenge let me know._


	4. Please Say Yes

Gryffindor house: Challenge 4: Please Say yes.

Character: Neville Longbottom

Snow softy fell to the ground in white clouds of fluff as Neville and Luna walked through the castle grounds hand in hand. The two had been a couple since the end of the D.A two years ago, and every day Neville couldn't help but silently thank Harry for the part he unknowing played in Luna and his relationship.

"Where are we going Neville?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice

"You'll see Luna" Neville replied smiling at his girl friend. "You're going to love it"

Luna smiled as she looked around at the snow-dusted evergreens that looked like a scene from a magazine she had seen in a muggle store.

The snow got lighter as they walked through a dirt path surrounded by trees at least twelve feet tall., but being in the tree covered path did not stop the bone chilling wind as it blew down the path. The cold December wind cut threw Luna's Jacket as if it was nothing making the young girl shiver. Neville noticed the fact his girlfriend was freezing and placed his arm around her to keep her warm.

Neville's body was warm just like a fleece blanket making the cold melt away from Luna's body immediately as the couple walked through the now never endless path they where on.

"Neville? Where are we going?" Luna asked as she though about their first date: The weather was warm and inviting as the seasons changed from winter to spring and with a small walk away from the castle was this meadow filled with thousands of flowers in different shapes and colors. This blew the Young Ravenclaw's mind away. They sat there for hours just talking about random topic's that was until Neville asked in a very small and hardly audible voice if she wanted to be his girlfriend , and the rest is history.

"It's a secret," Neville stated as Luna finished her reverie "and I want it to be a surprise."

"Neville, you've surprised me enough" Luna replied, "And nothing can compare to our first date"

"You may think that now" Neville replied as they neared the end of the path. The couple exited the tree-covered path and entered what anyone would call a winter wonderland: fresh powdered snow laid undisturbed upon the ground and sparkled like glitter as the newly reviled sun shone its rays upon it.

The next moments seemed like a blur as Neville got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box.

Luna's Breath caught in her throat as the Gryffindor opened the box revealing a heart shaped sapphire ring.

"Luna Lovegood" Neville began "will you do me the honor in becoming my wife when the war is over?"

"Yes" Luna replied automatically feeling Neville place the ring on her finger before standing up and capturing his fiancés rose red lips in a soft kiss as the snow spiraled around them as it began to fall again.

Time seemed to stand still as they broke apart. The last few minutes seemed to be straight from a dream instead of being pure reality, just like the war, but now there was something to look forward to when the war ended. A new beginning, marked by becoming Husband and Wife.

_A/n: My response to the fourth challenge Hope you like it even with the characterizations. _


	5. Stay with you

Gryffindor house: Challenge 5: Staying with you

Draco Malfoy and Hannah Abbot

_Well I had my ways, and they were all in vain And she waited patiently_

_It was all the same all my pride and shame, _

_But she put me on my feet ~ She is love by Parachute_

Hannah had noticed something was wrong with her boyfriend, Draco. He had been acting strange since the beginning of term. Sure, he had always been the type not to associate with, let alone go out with anyone outside of his house, so needless to say when he asked her out in their third year she was in shock. She had to take a few days to think about her answer. Against the wishes of her friends Hannah told Draco yes and with gritted teeth waited for the laughs and taunts sure to come for stupidly falling for some prank, but they never came.

"Are you alright?' Hannah asked as they walked to class, Draco looking over his shoulder.

"Ye-yeah" Draco replied as he ran a pale hand through his platinum blonde hair. Hannah knew he was lying but she didn't want to push it. Pushing Draco never got you anywhere or anything except maybe a headache and a spot back at square one.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

"Hannah," Justin Finch-Fletchley as they sat in the common room discussing Hannah's worries about Draco "why don't you just move on, there are a lot of different, better people out there in the world."

"Because, Justin, if you love some one you just don't go 'Oh I'm sorry but I have to stop seeing you because you're having personal problems' " Hannah explained, her voice increasing with every word. "If you love someone than you can wait by them and help them along the way" Hannah pushed herself up from her chair and walked away from her good friend Justin. Making her long brown hair fly behind her while she walked out of the common room.

Instead of going back Hannah decided to blow off some steam by walking through the corridors, stopping every so often to listen to see if anyone was patrolling around.

The castle was deathly silent as she turned on to the fourth floor corridor , a place hardly anyone went because of Moaning Myrtle. As The Hufflepuff walked past the out of order bathroom she couldn't help but hear what appeared to be sobs emitting from the slightly opened door. Slowly the sixth year walked towards the door, careful not to alert the person of her presence.

As Hannah peered into the abandoned bathroom she was taken aback by the sight of the person who was crying; it was Draco. The tall slender Slytherin was bent over the porcelain sink holding onto the sides for dear life. Hannah felt a pang in her chest as she watched, pushing the heavy door open and entering. Draco was shocked that his girlfriend saw him in such a helpless state and wanted nothing more than to evaporate right then and there.

"Go away" Draco stated quietly

"No" Hannah stated firmly, knowing it was just her boyfriends pride talking "I will not go away"

"It's for your own good" Draco sniffed as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve "I'm in something and I can't get out of it"

"I'm not leaving you" Hannah stated as she wrapped her arms around Draco, placing her head on his shoulder. "I'll be here, with you, forever"

_A/N: My response to Challenge 5_


	6. A Job Not Done By Me

A Gryffindor house: Challenge 6: A job not done By Me

_Characters: Professor Pomona Sprout and Gilderoy Lockhart_

"Oh my!" I gasped when I saw the damage done to the Whomping Willow; Severus had been right when he said Weasley and Potter had done some serious damage to the old tree. Branches were broken and bent in odd angles that where beyond normal.

"Well, I best get going and fix that poor thing right up" I stated as I walked from my place in the entrance hall, down the sprawling emerald lawns that were now making my shoes wet from the early morning dew.

Entering my office in one of the many greenhouses, I gathered up the supplies that would be needed to repair the tree's broken limbs. Walking out and away from the greenhouses, so absorbed in my own thoughts, I hardly paid attention to the fact that I was being followed until I heard the voice that had filled the Great Hall the night before.

"Good Morning Professor Sprout!" Called of Gilderoy Lockhart cheerily. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wore immaculate turquoise robes that swept around him. His shining golden hair lay neatly just under his chin, shimmering slightly in the light. "I couldn't help but notice that you were just about to attempt to fix the poor tree over there" The way he said the sentence made my blood boil.

"Yes, well it's something I've done quite often . . ." I attempted to say until the man, who thought he knew _everything_, interrupted me.

"Yes, yes, I can see that" Gilderoy stated but I really doubt he had heard what I said. So I continued my trek to the old tree, fully aware Lockhart was following me, talking loudly about his many achievements to date.

Slowly I placed the rolls of bandages, tape, and slings on the ground just out of reach of the tree. As I pulled out my wand I was stopped by the man that arrogant professor.

"Let me!" Lockhart stated possibly as an attempt to impress me but his voice was getting on my nerves. _"Episky!"_ He cried out, but nothing happened "Well that may happen sometimes"

_'For being such a 'smart' man, apparently he doesn't know Episky is to heal humans, not trees' _I thought to myself as I cast _immobulus_, making the normally free moving tree stay still. Grabbing the bandages I began, but soon found myself being 'taught' how to doctor the innocent tree that I had taken care of so many times before.

"Now you see, you must tape the end of the bandage to the tree while wrapping it tightly so it won't come off" Lockhart explained as if I was a first year that didn't know what to do. Apparently, he thought everyone was that way. In that hour I did nothing but watch the newDefense Against the Dark Arts teacher do my job.

The bell rang up at the school signaling the end of class and my prep, so I made my way back to the greenhouses with the turquoise robed tail I had acquired earlier. Coming up on greenhouse 3, I could see the Gryffindor-Slytherin second years. I heard the blond behind me tell the students that _he_ was showing _me_ how to doctor the Whomping willow. That was the last straw for me, but I couldn't possibly say anything in front of my students. As I entered the greenhouse Lockhart asked something, but I didn't really hear it. So I grunted in response and closed the door to begin my class.

_Author's notes_

_This is my response for the sixth challenge. Hope you liked it._


	7. A Total Mistake

Gryffindor House: Challenge 7: A Total Mistake.

"Lucius, I don't care anymore!" Lucius's fiancé, Narcissa, screamed at him at the top of her lungs. They had been fighting for hours, since they had come from the wedding planners. Lucius thought it was a petty argument, but apparently it had all started when he had said hello to a fellow Death Eater: Amycus Carrow, a squat, 'lumpy'-looking man who had a lopsided leer and laughed with a wheeze, when they had walked out of the small shop in Diagon Alley. Talking to his fellow Death Eaters in public was something that the girl of his dreams detested, since the ministry was throwing anyone directly related to, or suspected of being connected to the Dark Lord and all of the callous things he had done to the Wizarding world and the Muggle world around them.

"Sure you do!" Lucius yelled back as they stood inches apart, the loud echo of their argument bouncing off of the walls of the parlor. "If you didn't care then you wouldn't have said anything!"

"I cared then!" Narcissa replied as she walked out of the parlor and upstairs to the room they shared, and to make her point she slammed the door with enough force to make the glass in the windows below rattle.

"Well isn't that just dandy?" Lucius stated as he kicked the green armchair to his left with all his might.

An hour later found Lucius sitting on an old stool in his favorite pub, wishing nothing more than to drink his fight with Narcissa out the window, but that wasn't happening. Then again, he wasn't Severus. The young man had no idea how long he had been sitting there until a familiar voice made its presences.

"Hello Lucius" greeted the voice of Amycius Carrow from the stool to his right.

"Hello Amycius" Lucius stated as he continued to stare at his drink.

"May I join you?" The squat wizard asked.

"Well, I don't enjoy drinking alone" Lucius replied.

"So where is that doll you're engaged to?" Carrow asked.

"In our bedroom, angry at me" Lucius stated in his drunken stupor, "We had a fight this afternoon"

The two men sat at the pub for hours getting sauced, and before they knew it, they were being cast out on the street as the pub closed for the night. The pair stumbled along the street, Amycius's arm around Lucius's waist pulling the young man in the direction of his house nearby. As they entered the small dark entry way, and the last thing the white blonde man rememberd was Amycus's lips on his.

The light was shinning bright as Lucius opened his eyes the next morning, his head pounding with a hangover. Looking around the room, he realized it _was not_ his bedroom, due to the lack of Slytherin colored tapestries. He lay in silence for a few moments, trying to remember what had happened the night before, but sadly came up short. That is until he felt the warm body move next to him. The grey-eyed man cast his gaze to the side and almost screamed at the sight of the man beside him. Amycus Carrow. As Lucius came to his senses he could the Death Eater's naked body against his. Slowly the younger man slipped out of the bed and searched for his clothes, which were spread out around the house.

_'This is what I get'_ Lucius thought to himself as he dressed, the smell of his comrade and alcohol came from everything he wore. Gathering his belongings the engaged man left, apparating away.

Severus was not expecting anyone that morning as he sat reading the latest potions book he received from the Dark Lord. Voldemort only gave him those sorts of books when he wanted something out of them and he had no clue on how to brew it. He had just started the complicated potion when he heard someone pounding on his front door. Swearing, the Potions Master cast a status charm and answered the door, needless to say he was surprised to see Lucius standing at his door with a look of shock on his face.

"What did you do now?" Severus asked as he let his friend into his home.

"Made the biggest mistake of my life" Lucius stated as he took a seat on the black leather couch.

" I thought you already did that" Severus smirked

"No" Lucius sighed as he placed his head in his hands "I - I just cheated on Narcissa"

"You What?" Severus asked, stunned.

"Cheated on her" The blond man stated.

"With who?" Severus asked as he folded his arms, the potion was now forgotten as his curiosity peaked.

"Amycus" Lucius sighed "Cissy and I got into a fight yesterday and I decided to drink myself away and he joined me, then we went back to his place. . ."

"She's going to kill you, you know that right?" Severus stated.

"She can't find out!" Lucius yelled as he shot up from the couch.

"You would rather lie to her?" The black haired man asked.

"I would rather not be dead" Lucius explained.

"Well if you won't tell her I will" Snape replied receiving a look of horror from his friend.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try Me"

After a long debate Lucius agreed to tell his fiancé himself as long as Severus agreed to never mention it again.

Lucius paced up and down the walk as he gathered up the courage to tell his soon-to-be-wife what happened; slowly the anxious man opened the front door and was greeted by the warm embrace of the woman he was _suppose_d to marry.

"Narcissa," Lucius started as they pulled apart, hoping she would understand. Narcissa stepped back at arm's lengthm, seeing lines of worry written on the man she loved's face "I have to tell you something. . ."

_Author's Notes: __This is my response to the seventh and finally challenge. I hope you like it. I enjoyed doing this comp and would do it again if I had the chance. Thank you to the wonderful Judges that made this possible._

_Best Wishes_

_Sev's Little Girl._


End file.
